Someone To Call My Lover
by Nelly-kun
Summary: Okay, one of my better songfics, and the first one I wrote on a Yuri coupling! Song changed just a little to fit the couple, but all in all good! Haruka/Michiru Yuri Goodness!


Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru don't belong to me, Kyoko does though. The song is owned by Janet Jackson (love the music), but are changed (just a little) to fit with the fic.  
  
Someone To Call My Lover  
  
  
  
"Michiru-chan!" a voice called to the young aqua-haired sea-maiden "Where are you going?" The girl looked back, deep green eyes flashing with anger, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"I'm leaving Kyoko! I've had it with you and your late night outings!" yelled the young girl. Tossing her suitcase into her blue beetle, she hopped into the driver's seat. Kyoko looked on, her deep brown eyes looking distressed.  
  
"You can't mean that Michiru… I love you…" Kyoko said, despair obvious in her voice. A tanned hand reached out towards the beetle, but it already had driven away. "What have I done?" she whispered, tears streaming freely down her face.  
  
Back on the road again  
  
Feelin' kinda lonely  
  
And looking for the right gal  
  
To be mine  
  
Michiru sighed as she stopped at a gas station. While she was filling up the tank, she spotted a tall, handsome young man with blonde hair. Catching his eyes, she smiled sweetly towards him. The young man's eyebrow raised as Michiru giggled flirtatiously. The man started walking towards her, his baggy blue jeans, black baggy t-shirt and denim jacket moving gently with the sudden wind. Michiru shivered as the man stopped before her and the wind slightly picked up.  
  
"Hello." Michiru said, looking up towards the man's face.  
  
"Hey. What's a nice girl like you doing in a run down place like this?" the man asked, his voice deep and husky.  
  
"Just passing through. What about you?" she replied. The young man smiled, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Michiru's shoulders.  
  
1 Friends say I'm crazy 'cause  
  
Easily I fall in love  
  
You gotta do it different  
  
This time  
  
"I'm heading out towards the city. I hear there's some good races and stuff goin' on down there." The man smiled, making Michiru blush. "I gotta get moving if I want to make it there on time" he kissed Michiru's hand, "Till we meet again, my lovely sea maiden."  
  
The man drove off as Michiru just stood there thinking, "Who was that man? I never got to ask his name…"  
  
2 Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
  
3 She'll drive a funky car  
  
4 Maybe we'll meet at a club  
  
5 And fall so deeply in love  
  
6 She'll tell me I'm the one  
  
7 And we'll have so much fun  
  
8 I'll be the girl of her dreams maybe  
  
9  
  
10 Michiru sighed as she sat at the bar. It was a nice one, even though there were a lot of guys who tried to buy her a drink already. 'It's been a week since I saw him…' she thought to herself. She didn't notice a tall blonde sit next to her.  
  
11  
  
12 "Hey, fancy meeting you here." The man she met at the gas station said in her ear. Michiru's eyes lit up, and she blushed. She could feel his eyes on her, looking over her attire. Michiru wore a white blouse and hip huggers, along with brown suede boots and the man's jacket.  
  
13  
  
14 "Hey yourself. I was hoping to see you again tiger…" Michiru purred, turning to look at him. He had worn sunglasses the last she saw him, so she never knew what color eyes he had. She came face-to-face with the most deep green eyes she had ever seen, and they shined in the dim lights of the bar. The man smiled.  
  
15  
  
16 "I see you like that jacket, ne?" Michiru blushed slightly, looking over the mysterious man's attire. He wore black steel-toed boots, along with black baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with a leather vest. On the vest it said 'Devil' near the pocket.  
  
17  
  
18 Alright maybe gonna find her today  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
Alright baby come in  
  
Pass my way  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
I E YI- LOL  
  
19 "I actually like the person who gave it to me more…" she whispered, staring into the man's eyes.  
  
20  
  
21 "I forgot to ask what your name was the last time we met…" he replied.  
  
22  
  
23 "My name's Kaioh Michiru…"  
  
24  
  
25 "Kaioh Michiru… a beautiful name for a beautiful lady who plays her violin very well and creates lovely paintings…" whispered the man.  
  
26  
  
27 "Yes, and who might you be, my mysterious man?" she asked. He smiled, eyes glimmering mischievously.  
  
28  
  
29 "I am Tenoh Haruka." Haruka chuckled as Michiru's eyes widened.  
  
30  
  
31 "You mean the F1 racing champion, Tenoh Haruka?"  
  
32  
  
33 "That would be me." Haruka smiled a boyish grin.  
  
34  
  
35 "You know… rumor has it that you are actually a girl in disguise."  
  
36  
  
37 "Well, how about we go somewhere that we can talk in private? I can tell that your artistic curiosity wants to know more about me. As I you." Michiru smiled, staring into Haruka's eyes.  
  
38  
  
39 "Sure, let's go."  
  
40  
  
41 I spoil them when I'm in love  
  
Given them what they dream of  
  
Sometimes it's not a good thing  
  
But I'm blind  
  
I love hard with everything  
  
Giving my all  
  
More than they  
  
I'll take my friends' advice this time  
  
I'll do it differently  
  
Haruka and Michiru left the bar, and took off in Haruka's convertible. The cool night's wind blew through their hair wildly.  
  
"Where are we going Haruka?" Michiru asked.  
  
"To my place, if that's alright with you" she replied. Michiru sighed, leaning back into the seat.  
  
"No, that's fine with me."  
  
"Good, now fasten your seatbelt. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Just as Michiru fastened it, Haruka revved the engine and sped off, almost as fast as the wind.  
  
42 Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
  
43 She'll drive a funky car  
  
44 Maybe we'll meet at a club  
  
45 And fall so deeply in love  
  
46 She'll tell me I'm the one  
  
47 And we'll have so much fun  
  
48 I'll be the girl of her dreams maybe  
  
The next thing Michiru knew, Haruka stopped the car in front of a large apartment complex. Both stepped out of the car, Michiru gaping somewhat at the beauty of the building.  
  
"You like the outside? Wait till you see the apartment…" Haruka whispered seductively into Michiru's ear. Michiru shivered slightly. Taking Haruka's hand, she smiled in a sultry way.  
  
"Let's go then, Wind Racer," she whispered, slowly walking towards the complex with Haruka. They ascended the stairs in a comfortable silence, the sound of their feet hitting the floor almost simultaneously calming Michiru's raging heart. 'Why and I doing this?' she asked herself, 'I barely know the guy and already I'm heading to his apartment with him!'  
  
"We're here." Haruka quietly said, smiling slightly as Michiru shook herself out of her thoughts.  
  
49 Alright maybe gonna find her today  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
Alright baby come in  
  
Pass my way  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
"Already?" Michiru giggled, "I was pretty sure you'd have the penthouse…"  
  
"Do you want to go up to my penthouse?" Haruka asked.  
  
I E YI  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka, surprise written all over her face. Haruka chuckled. "I own the penthouse, but I usually don't go up there a lot unless it's a special occasion."  
  
"Well, do you think this is a special occasion?" Michiru asked, eyes gleaming mischievously. Haruka smiled.  
  
"I guess it is…"  
  
50 My My  
  
Looking for a gal gal  
  
I don't want her too shy  
  
But she's gotta have the qualities  
  
That I like in a woman  
  
Strong, smart, affectionate  
  
She's gotta be all for me  
  
And I'll be too  
  
See you happily  
  
After riding the elevator up to the penthouse, Michiru stared in awe at the view. The city sparkled with its nighttime magic, casting a pale glow of colors throughout the room. Turning around, she noticed Haruka staring at her and smiling.  
  
51 Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
  
52 She'll drive a funky car  
  
53 Maybe we'll meet at a club  
  
54 And fall so deeply in love  
  
55 She'll tell me I'm the one  
  
56 And we'll have so much fun  
  
57 I'll be the girl of her dreams maybe  
  
"I take it you like the view?" Haruka asked, walking towards Michiru. Michiru nodded, staring into Haruka's deep green eyes. 'I'm fairly sure Haruka Tenoh IS indeed a woman…' Michiru thought to herself. 'Haruka is very graceful, and her hands are strong yet gentle, and they're rough yet soft at the same time.'  
  
Haruka walked over to the balcony, opening the doors and standing outside. Michiru stared, mesmerized by the view before her. The lights of the city below made Haruka's hair glow like an angel's halo, and her eyes…  
  
… her eyes looked like two glistening emeralds just recently polished and put on display.  
  
58 Alright maybe gonna find her today  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
Alright baby come in  
  
Pass my way  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
Taking a deep breath Haruka closed her eyes, the faintest whisper of a pout on her lips. "You know… Michiru…" she started, opening her eyes again, "The rumors…"  
  
"… are true aren't they?" Michiru interrupted, "That you are actually a woman?"  
  
59 Alright maybe gonna find her today  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
Alright baby come in  
  
Pass my way  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
"……" Haruka said nothing, and Michiru started to wonder what exactly was going on.  
  
I E YI – LOL  
  
60 Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
  
61 She'll drive a funky car  
  
62 Maybe we'll meet at a club  
  
63 And fall so deeply in love  
  
64 She'll tell me I'm the one  
  
65 And we'll have so much fun  
  
66 I'll be the girl of her dreams maybe  
  
67 Alright maybe gonna find her today  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
Alright baby come in  
  
Pass my way  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
Author's Notes: This is the first sonfic that I based on Haruka and Michiru, and I'm actually proud of how it's turned out so far. If you want to know what happens, then you're gonna have to wait. ^_^ I assure you, I have two more songs to use with this song (Take a guess what the last one will be!) Look out for "Doesn't Really Matter" (Hehehe…) 


End file.
